User blog:Iamaman1977/ETTS Opening Theme Song Title Sequence
Hey guys! For this blog post, I'm gonna tell you guys the opening theme song title sequence to the show "Elizabeth Taggart: The Series". Now I really hope that the details of the opening theme song sequence I'm gonna share really makes sense to you. As I'm telling you guys the details, feel free to use your imagination. So I'm gonna describe it to you the best I can, so here we go! * 1) The music to the opening title sequence has no lyrics. The music is the same music from the opening theme music written by the soundtrack composer David Buttolph from the movie "A Cry in the Night". But for this sequence, the music is a lot more jazzy and the music is in the Key Signature of G. * 2) ETTS as we all know is a live-action show. But in the opening theme song sequence the characters are in black and white cartoon depictions. * 3) Now, here is the real juice for the opening title. The first thing we see is cartoon Liz in the dark and we can see her blink her eyes. * 4) Then the lights come on and then we see a good view of cartoon Liz and then we see her right next to the ETTS Logo. * 5) Then we see cartoon Liz approach a button and under that button we see a sign that says "Do Not Push". But cartoon Liz pushes the button anyways, and then a clear colored tube come down and cartoon Liz gets sucked into that tube and then her cartoon shoe comes off her right foot and then about 3 seconds later, the cartoon shoe is sucked into the tube. * 6) Then we see the cartoon Liz riding and being sucked through all kinds of tubes. * 7) As cartoon Liz is taking a ride inside those tubes, she does take some stops to see some picture frames of the other main characters. * 8) Before I tell you guys some more I'm gonna use the cast member names from the movie ACITN. * 9) Okay back to the sequence, then we see cartoon Liz stop at a picture frame and we see a cartoon depiction of Dan (Liz's Father) in that picture frame. Then we see the words "Starring Edmond O'Brien" before she moves in the tubes again. * 10) Then, cartoon Liz stops in the tubes again at another picture frame and we see a cartoon depiction of Helen (Liz's Mother) in that picture frame. Then we see the words "Irene Hervey" before she moves in the tubes again. * 11) Then, cartoon Liz stops in the tubes "again" at another picture frame and we see a cartoon depiction of Madge (Liz's Aunt) in that picture frame. Then we see the words "Mary Lawrence" before she moves in the tubes for the very last time. * 12) Then, cartoon Liz continues to ride through the tubes for a few more seconds and then she finally comes out of the tube and roughly lands on a door on the ground. Then after she lands, we see the words "And introducing Natalie Wood as Elizabeth Taggart" right in front of her. Then suddenly, the door on the ground opens and then Liz falls through that door, then about a second later, we she her cartoon shoe falls out of that same tube and falls through that door on the ground. * 13) Then we see cartoon Liz falling in another tube, and then when she exits that final tube she finally lands and bounces on the words "Created By" and then she roughly lands on the ground in front of the words "Created By Iamaman1977 (I decided to use my user name, however I do imagine two random names under the words created by)", and while cartoon Liz is on the ground, her cartoon shoe falls through and accidentally hits her on the head. Then we see cartoon Liz happy to get her shoe back and then she puts her shoe back on her right foot. * 14) Then the words "Created By" and the two names disappear and we zoom in on cartoon Liz sitting and relaxing on the ground just for the sake of it, and then the screen fades black and that's where the opening title sequence ends. Wow! So those are the details to the ETTS opening theme song title sequence. I really hope these details makes sense to you guys, and feel free tell me what you guys think in the comment section below and only positive comments. I hope you guys like it. Thank you! Iamaman1977!!! Category:Blog posts